Something Honest
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: A invitation for friendship leads to something more. Mature readers only. Meredith and Mark. Merk


-1**Author's Note: I haven't written anything dirty in a while. Figured it was about time. This is set before the Finale. My take on how things could have gone.**

The pounding in her head had started half way through rounds and progressively grew worse as the day wore on. It had seemed that every where she turned she had seen Derek, or Rose, or Derek and Rose. If she wasn't seeing them, she had to hear about them. By the time her shift ended, Meredith was ready to find the nearest brick wall and pound her head against it. She settled for leaning her forehead against the cold, metal of her locker.

"You look like hell, Grey."

Hearing the low, gruff voice of Mark Sloan, Meredith lifted her head. She stared at him for a moment, wishing her mind wasn't so wrapped around the intense throbbing in her skull, then she could enjoy the sumptuous view he made. There would be no admiring Mark's hard, toned body tonight; not while her head ached the way it did. "You really know how to flatter a lady," she said flatly. She looked away, forcing herself to go through the motions of changing from her scrubs into the black sweater and dark washed jeans she had worn that morning.

"Don't let them get to you."

Meredith jumped. She would have thought Mark had left. She should have known better. Mark Sloan wasn't the sort of man to walk off from a female stripping down, even if it was just a coworker changing. "I'm not letting anyone get to me," she answered through gritted teeth. The lie was apparent even to her.

"Hmm. Keep telling yourself that. Who knows, maybe the power of positive thinking will work for you." The smug grin on his face was almost more than she could handle. Gathering the rest of her belongings, Meredith slammed her locker closed, instantly regretting it. "Aw, Mere, I'm sorry. I know you love him-"

"Love doesn't exist. It's some silly fairy tale idealistic people believe in. Me, I'm not idealistic. I'm more of a glass half empty kind of gal." Meredith tucked her chin against her chest. The words were true, a lot truer than she wanted them to be. "So, no need to be sorry. I am going to be just fine. I'm always fine."

Mark nodded, reaching into his pocket. He pulled a small business card out. "In case you're not fine, and you need a friend." Grabbing her hand, he pressed the card into her palm. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Talk to you later, Grey."

"What makes you think I'll call?" Meredith asked, her lips almost tilting up into a smile.

Mark grinned at her again. "You'll call."

Shaking her head, Meredith made her way out of the locker room. She carefully chose her exit route, managing to escape without running into anybody. The drive home seemed to take longer than usual, every light turning green, even a road block checking for insurance. When she finally reached the two story house she called home she was ready to burst into tears.

She didn't bother turning the lights on when she entered the large, empty house. She had left Alex and Izzie at the hospital, both were stuck on call, so she knew the house was her's. Her purse dropped to the floor with a soft thud, her light weight jacket following suit. The idea of stripping down to nothing entered her mind, and was quickly pushed aside. It was just a tad bit too chilly to parade around her house naked.

Closing her eyes, Meredith tried to find that mythical happy place everyone kept talking about. Nothing came. It figured that she wouldn't have a happy place. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly walked into the living room. She collapsed on the couch, letting her head fall back. Taking something for the pain crossed her mind, but she doesn't move. Instead, she sat there, staring up at the dark ceiling, the day's events playing out in her mind.

The appendectomy from hell had been first. A homeless old man who hadn't seen a bath tub in ages had wandered in off the streets. Cristina had almost had him out the door when he collapsed. Derek's precious Rose had seen him and, instead of calling county like the hospital wanted them too, she had talked Derek into sponsoring the man. Since she just happened to be the only intern free she was forced to scrub in with Derek and his oh so wonderful Rose. It had been nauseating, watching the two of them coo and make eyes across the O.R. table.

Lunch had come next. She had actually thought lunch would be okay. She had found this nice quiet table off by itself. Just as she had been about to take a bite of her chicken salad sandwich she heard Rose's giggle. There, two feet from her, sat the last two people she had wanted to see. It had taken only one minute of Rose feeding him grapes for Meredith to just toss the sandwich and head back to the clinic.

The rest of the day had consisted of pretty much the same. She would think she was going to have a moment that was free of them, and then suddenly there one of them would be .And now they were so engrained in her head she couldn't get them out.

Muttering a curse under her breath Meredith reached for her cell phone. Taking a deep breath, she dialed Derek's number. She was a bit surprised when he actually answered. Her lips parted but nothing came out. She snapped the phone shut just as Derek said her name.

With fumbling fingers she dug Mark's business card from her back pocket. She didn't give herself time to think as she dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring, his voice huskier, sexier, over the phone. "You said I could call if I needed a friend."

"I told you I would talk to you later," he chuckled. She settled back on the couch, a faint smile on her face. She agreed, her smile growing a bit more when he laughed again. He had an amazing laugh. Her smile faded when he asked what she was wearing. Seriously? "Come on Meredith, what are you wearing?"

A brilliant idea formed in her mind. "Why don't you come over and find out?" The phone went dead in her hand. It wasn't the response she had been expecting. Shrugging, Meredith closed her phone and laid it on the coffee table. She stared at it for a moment, wondering if it would be pathetic to call Derek again. "No. You are not calling him. If he wants to talk to you, he can call." She gave a decisive nod, and then groaned, dropping her head into the palms of her head. If it wasn't for the fear of seeing an image of him with Rose, she would close her eyes. Instead, she settled for focusing on the little dust ball beneath the coffee table. She mentally cataloged that fact, praying she would remember to vacuum in the morning.

"Jesus," she yelled when the door bell peeled, sending waves of pain ricocheting around her skull. Scowling, Meredith shoved herself off the couch, her mouth drawn in a sour line. The scowl turned to a look of surprise when she the familiar form of Mark Sloan standing on the other side of her beveled glass door. Like her he hadn't changed from the clothing he had worn earlier.

"You're boring," Mark grumbled when she opened the door. He wedged past her, into the foyer. "If you're going to tease a man with what you may or may not have on at least have the decency to be naked when he gets there."

"You're a perv," Meredith accused. He was right; in her mind she knew that he was right. It had been cruel of her to taunt him the way she had and then be fully clothed when he arrived. She hadn't known he was coming though. If she had, well, he wouldn't have been so disappointed.

"True," Mark agreed. "Would you want me any other way though?" The wink that accompanied the pseudo innocent remark sent shivers down her spine.

"Possibly," Meredith said, after she found her voice. There was no doubt in her mind where this was headed; once there, there would be no turning back. A tiny bit of doubt crept in. She swept it aside, telling herself that Derek had moved on and it was time she did the same. Who better to bounce her back than Mark Sloan?

"Really? You would want me some other way? Now that hurts my feelings," Mark mocked her by lowering his chin to his chest, his bottom lip protruding out ever so slightly. A giggle tickled the back of her throat, the corners of her lips twitched with the need to smile. As quickly as he began the childish game of pout he ended it. The devilish glint in his eye darkened, taking on a more profound meaning. "How's your head, Meredith?"

The question startled her into silence; when she found her voice it was huskier than usual. "It still hurts," she admitted. Not exactly a lie; the throbbing was still there, causing her to wince at loud noises and sudden movement.

"We can't have that." The tip of his right index finger gently touched her cheek. She closed her eyes as he trailed the feather light touch down to her jaw, lower to her collar bone, lower still to the slight bit of cleavage that her top revealed. "What would you do if I told you that I knew the perfect way to get rid of that head ache?"

Meredith licked her lips, her throat working up and down. "I would ask what it was." Her heart rate picked up, pulsing blood through her veins at an accelerated speed. He leaned his mouth close to her ear, asking if she really wanted to know. Slowly, she nodded.

"I could fuck you until your mind was so wrapped up in pleasure you forgot all about your headache. Hell, you'd forget all about Derek and that boring nurse he seems to find so fascinating." His hot breath caressed her neck, spreading warmth through out her entire body. She was all for that sort of fucking. What woman wasn't? "Or," he chuckled, moving away from her, "I could run you a hot bath, light a few candles, preferably lavender, and order in some comfort food."

"Wait? What?" Meredith shook her head. A hot bath by candle light sounded good, but having her brains fucked out sounded better. "I'm for option one," she assured him. "Definitely option one."

"Sure you are," Mark laughed, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No, really. Option one sounds fantastic." Meredith argued. He shook his head, clucking his tongue. "You're evil, you know that? Bringing up a night of hot sex and then taking it back. That's just…" Her rant stopped abruptly, his mouth crashing against her's. Excitement and triumph soared through her as she grabbed the front of his light blue, dress shirt. He tasted exactly way he looked, like pure, unadulterated sex. She couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get over how right it felt to have his tongue tracing the soft skin of the recesses of her mouth.

"How's that for evil," he said, pulling back. She moaned in frustration, leaning toward him, in need of another kiss. "Uh uh, not until you've been a good little girl and taken your bath." He wagged a finger under her nose, smug satisfaction at getting one up on her etched on his handsome face. The bastard!

"You're an ass," she sputtered, shoving around him and stomping up the stairs. The heavy tread of boots on wood assured her that he was following. Good. He had caught her unaware before. No more. She was onto him now. Knowledge was power, and the key to winning any game. She would win. Oh yes, she would win.

Halfway down the hallway, she decided that if she was to take a bath she might as well start undressing. Fighting back a grin, she tugged her black top over her head, letting it float over shoulder. She paused, shimmying out of her jeans, taking extra care to wiggle her ass in his direction. She had a fleeting thought that her cherry red satin bra didn't match her sunshine yellow thong. It was only fleeting, and not matching didn't bother her too much. She wasn't one of those women who relied on sexy under garments to catch a man's attention.

"Nice tattoo, Grey," Mark chuckled. Meredith glance over her shoulder, trying to peer down at the little red heart that was on her right ass cheek. It had been a drunken dare. Looking back, she realized she was lucky she hadn't ended up with Hepatitis C, letting some Frat boy ink her with a home made tattoo gun.

"Thanks," she grinned, her arms twisting up behind her to unhook her bra. Her fingers fumbled, shaking to badly to unhook the tiny metal clasps that kept the garment up. "Damn it," she muttered. When she was too the point of working it up and over her head she felt strong, masculine fingers expertly flicking the hooks and eyes open. "Thanks," she repeated.

"What can I say, I'm an expert," Mark winked as he stepped around her. His declaration should have been a turn off. Instead it sent a tingle of excitement racing through her body. She wanted to know what else he was an expert in. All things erotic, no doubt.

"I'm considered some what of an…expert myself," Meredith purred. Her greedy eyes watched as Mark leaned over the large claw foot tub that dominated the bathroom off her bedroom. His muscles flexed and rolled beneath the soft, cotton shirt. Her fingers itched to feel the smooth skin beneath.

"I'm sure you are, but I'm trying something new. A new leaf, so too speak." The sound of running water splashing against cool metal filled the small room, as did the scent of lavender mixed with vanilla. "Okay, Grey, lose the skimpy undies and in you go."

"What's this new thing you're trying? Forcing women to take bubble baths?" Meredith snickered. She took her time sliding the panties down her slender legs. New leaf or not, he was definitely looking. She knew he enjoyed what he seen. Most men did. Addison had called her a twelve year, but there was nothing adolescent about her waif like body and the gently curves that rounded in all the right places. And she didn't know of any twelve year olds who kept themselves waxed.

"No. The friend thing. I've never had a female friend that I haven't…well…" It was almost comical, watching the way he kept his gaze averted. She couldn't resist brushing her naked body against his side as stepped up to the tub. There was no need for his assistance, but she asked for it any way. Grudgingly, as though touching even her arm, was causing him pain, he helped her step into the steaming tub.

"Oh God," Meredith moaned, settling into the water. She slid her body down until only the tops of her breast and her knees were visible. She toyed with the idea of touching herself, of putting on a show that would guarantee to wow Mark into action. She refrained though. She understood about new leaves. She had been there a few times herself. In fact, she was in the middle of trying to turn a new one over. "So, tell me about this new leaf."

"I just did," Mark said from his perch on the toilet. She lifted both her brows. "I did," he insisted.

"No. You said that your new leaf had to do with female friends that you haven't…" Meredith let her voice trail off in the perfect imitation of his. "Haven't what Mark? Seen naked? If so, you can count me out. You have officially seen me in all my naked glory."

"Not quite," Mark said gruffly. His face worked into a frown, and he squirmed. The sight of her laid out in the tub was getting to him. She didn't have to do anything, just take her bath. It was a bit satisfying, knowing the power she had over him. Lazily, she lifted one long, slender leg trailing her soapy fingers up and down. "Do you have to do that?"

Her lips twitched, fighting the satisfied smile that threatened to blossom upon her face. "Do what? Take a bath? This was your idea," she reminded. "The perfect cure for my head ache." She couldn't resist rubbing her slender fingers over her breasts. The tension snapped, his body bolting off the toilet. A small gasp escaped Meredith's lips before his mouth crashed against her's. His fingers grasped her upper arms, tugging her out of the bath. He settled her on the edge of the tub, his hands trailing down her body until he reached her thighs. He forced her legs apart, his hot mouth nipping the soft skin of her inner thigh. She knew, before his tongue even parted her folds, that he was about to rock her world.

Heedless of her precarious perch on the edge of the tub, Meredith reached for the hem of his shirt. She fumbled with the soft material as she tried to pull it over his head. He chuckled, moving out from between her legs. He removed his shirt, carefully tossing it into her bedroom where it wouldn't get wet. There was no help for his jeans. They were already soaked. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, shoving them down around his hips.

"On the floor," he ordered, his eyes narrowed. Heart pounding, Meredith did as he asked. Instantly, his hands were upon her body, turning and positioning her so she was kneeling before him, her hands grasping the edge of the tub once more. There was no holding back the satisfied moan that started deep in her throat when he shoved his cock through her damp folds. He thrust deep, the tip of his penis slamming into her cervix. A delicious sort of pain burned through her lower body. She had been rough lovers before, had even agreed to a bit of bondage, but none of it had felt as wonderful as this. The punishing penetrations that threatened to snap her tiny body in two, but caused a twisted sort of pleasure that made her beg him to go harder.

Her fingers slipped from the side of the tub, sending her body crashing to the cold, tiled floor. Her mouth barely missed hitting the iron bath. A giggle tickled her throat when Mark yanked her back, pulling her away from the dangers the bath might cause if she remained near it. Her giggle faded to a begging moan as he withdrew, and then slowly thrust back inside. She whined a little, desperate for the painful desire he had inflicted moments before. That was what she wanted. Uncontrolled passion that didn't have to be leashed.

Mark's body stilled behind her. His hands slid up her back, the tips of his fingers tracing her spine. "Mer," he said softly, pulling out of her. Gently he turned her body so that it was her back pinned against the cool, damp floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Meredith shook her head. Rough or not, what had just transpired had been the most honest sexual experience of her life. There had been no holding back. No fear of scaring the other with how great their need was. She reached up, touching his cheek. "Never apologize for being honest," she murmured, repeating the old moral one of her nanny's had taught her.

"You want honest?" She nodded. "That was scary. Not out of control scary. Emotionally scary. I don't do emotions. I've tried that. I'm not good at emotions." She understood that. She wasn't either. Emotions and Meredith Grey were not on the same level. "And I don't like picking up Derek's left over's. Again."

There was no stopping her mouth from gapping open. She rose her body, propping herself up on her elbows. "I'm not Derek's left over's. I'm nobody's left over's. I'm just me. Me. Meredith. Yeah. I've been with Derek. I might have loved him even. It didn't work though. Do you know why? One of us was always holding back. Emotionally. Physically. There was never a single moment when we were both fully there. We got there, Mark. We got to that point. Maybe it's fucked up, but damn it, we got that. And that means something. We mean something." Her throat threatened to close up on her. This wasn't suppose to happen. It should have just been sex. Hot, sweaty, get rid of her head ache and forget about Derek sex. It had been all those things, and more.

"How's your head ache?" The question puzzled her. She had just poured her heart out and he wanted to know if her head hurt? She answered with a shrug and a snappish gone. Mark grinned. "Told you I could get rid of it."

She couldn't help herself. She laughed. Maybe he hadn't said what she wanted to hear, but that was alright. The words would come later, because there was something there. Something that couldn't be denied. Something Honest.


End file.
